The End
The End is an alternative band that is popular in Pyrrhia. It is a multi-tribe band that is often on tour and always producing music. They also receive help financially and sponsor a few companies such as 16. Members Musicians Picket: Lead vocalist Flurry: Violinist Chervo: Guitarist Arpeggio: Synthesizers, mastering, editing, a huge number of other minor tweaks Jaeger: Drummer Others Sponsors: 16 Please apply for other members (such as Manager, sponsor, etc...) in the comments. History Founder: Picket (as far as we know) Past members: Apply for a previous membership in the comments Job openings (Should this be one?) *Manager *Sponsors *(Err...^^') Albums End of The Beginning End of the Beginning is The End's first album, containing most of their most popular songs. Nonsense Lyrics go here Droplets Lyrics by .oOEclipseOo. Sometimes I let my mind wander, to memories of you. So bitter, so painful, but there's nothing I can do, to change them. Your face is nothing but a ghost now, a haunting reminder you're not around. My heart is still bleeding for you, my tears still falling for you, my heart still calling for you. If I was a hero, If I could go back in time, If I could change your life, I would grab your hand, take you away from this deadly land. But once the paint dries, there's no way to change it. And the rain will never go away, And I'll never be able to save the day. For the rain still falls, the droplets still fall. If I was a hero, If I could go back in time, If I could change your life, I would hold you close, I'd help you and give you hope. But once the paint dries, there's no way to change it. And the rain will never go away, And I'll never be able to save the day. For the rain still falls, the droplets still fall. Sometimes I let my mind wander, to my dreams of you, so sweet, so soothing, but they'll never be real or true, just illusions. My sadness is as vast, as the deep ocean blue. My heart is still bleeding for you, my tears still falling for you, my heart still calling for you. If I was a hero, If I could go back in time, If I could change your life, I would grab your hand, take you away from this deadly land. But once the paint dries, there's no way to change it. And the rain will never go away, And I'll never be able to save the day. For the rain still falls, the droplets still fall. If I was a hero, If I could go back in time, If I could change your life, I would hold you close, I'd help you and give you hope. But once the paint dries, there's no way to change it. And the rain will never go away, And I'll never be able to save the day. For the rain still falls, the droplets still fall. Flashbacks are all that's left, of my time with you. These memories I've kept, these memories I've held onto. Why did you go? Oh, why did you go? Oh, why did you go? If I was a hero, If I could go back in time, If I could change your life, I would grab your hand, take you away from this deadly land. But once the paint dries, there's no way to change it. And the rain will never go away, And I'll never be able to save the day. For the rain still falls, the droplets still fall. If I was a hero, If I could go back in time, If I could change your life, I would hold you close, I'd help you and give you hope. But once the paint dries, there's no way to change it. And the rain will never go away, And I'll never be able to save the day. For the rain still falls, the droplets still fall. I miss you... Words on Paper Lyrics by Picket (aka Luster) Dear you, How long I have waited To say what I'm saying now Is truly amazing But now I don't know how Ideas lost and found Ideas meant for you Thoughts so deep they cannot be expressed As deep as the sky is blue I write to you now to express myself A letter truly to savor I hope that you view this as me And not just words on paper I've waited for you to return Holding the door open I hope you do come home Not lost and not broken My love has yet to fade But I fear it won't last This is why I write to you now To bring about the past I write to you now to express myself A letter truly to savor I hope that you view this as me And not just words on paper That I'm not just words on paper Promise me please That I'm not just words on paper Sincerely, me Common Sense Lyrics by .oOEclipseOo. Hey you, yes you! You should know, how you caused our castle to crumble. Hey you, yes you! you should understand, you're the reason I have a broken heart. Hey you, yes you! You should be aware, the list of things you've done wrong, extends on and on, Endlessly... Endlessly... Endlessly... I thought it was common sense, not to beat me down with your words. Don't you know it hurts? I thought it was common sense, not to let our love to burst into flames. Don't you know it burns? I thought it was common sense, not to make others cry. Don't you know the tears sting? You should understand why I hate you! I thought it was common sense... Hey you, yes you! You should know, how you shouldn't smash people's hearts. Hey you, yes you! you should understand, your actions are the reason, I want to tear you apart. Hey you, yes you! You should be aware, the list of things you should've done for me, extends on and on, Endlessly... Endlessly... Endlessly... I thought it was common sense, not to beat me down with your words. Don't you know it hurts? I thought it was common sense, not to let our love to burst into flames. Don't you know it burns? I thought it was common sense, not to make others cry. Don't you know the tears sting? You should understand why I hate you! I thought it was common sense... Oh yes, can you see what you've destroyed now? I thought it was common sense, not to beat me down with your words. Don't you know it hurts? I thought it was common sense, not to let our love to burst into flames. Don't you know it burns? I thought it was common sense, not to make others cry. Don't you know the tears sting? You should understand why I hate you! I thought it was common sense... Shockwaves (bonus track by Arpeggio) ("Lyrics" by Matau99) j ffd ilk ix i rq zzzt zzzzzzzzt i i i i i i i i iiiiiiiiiiii blp KNK ZJT KNK ZUO KNK (wub) ZJT (wub) KNK (wub) ZUO (wub) (knk) WUB (zjt) WUB (knk) WUB (zuo) WUB WUBWUBWUBWUB EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA WUBWUBWUBWUBWUBWUBWUBWUB ZZZZT BLP JKLJHKL AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH BRUNX BRUNX BRUNX BRUNX ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZAP PEWPEWPEW DREKLEVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVD WUBWUBWUB ZZZT AAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ WUBWUBWUB ZZZT WUBWUBWUB ZZZT 'DET DET DET DET DEW DET DET DET DET-' WUBWUBWUB ZZZT pew pew pewpew pewpewpewpewpew pewpewpewpewpewpewpewpewpewpewpewpewpewpewpewpewpewpewpewpewpewpewpewPEW~ PLABT DREWWWWWW WUBWUBWUB ZZZT AAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ WUBWUBWUB ZZZT WUBWUBWUB ZZZT 'DET DET DET DET DEW DET DET DET DET-' WUBWUBWUB ZZZT dllEEEEEEEEEEEEP zzzt (You guys can add as many songs and albums as you want, just make sure you can think of some lyrics for any songs) Category:Status (Celebrity) Category:Groups